deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update March 30th 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post on March 30th 2012. General News *Browse Through Journals in Your Message Center When browsing through deviations in your Message Center, you can use the "Next" and "Previous" buttons to flip through artwork and use the "Remove From Messages" button to remove each of those deviations. Many people have been requesting that this feature be extended to Journals as well. We're happy to tell you that we just added this functionality! *Pages on the "Journal History" Widget Many members have requested that "Next" and "Previous" buttons be added to the "Journal History" widget to allow you to browse through more than just the most recent Journals. This feature is now available to all members and Groups. To install this widget on your Profile, Journal, or Group, click the "Edit Page" button on one of those pages and install the "Journal History" widget. *Age, Sex, and Location Removed From Comment Business Cards Last week, launched Comment Business Cards -- which display a deviant's age, sex, location, artist type, and new member status next to comments. After reviewing your helpful feedback and going through thousands of comments, journals, and forum posts, devinatART collected your responses. Even though we were only displaying information that members had made public on their profiles, some people had concerns about displaying it next to all of their comments. Some had issues with privacy while others had concerns about being stereotyped or prejudged based on their age, sex, and location. We understand your concerns and in response, we've removed age, sex, and location from the Comment Business Cards. We believe that these changes will make the feature more useful to everyone. *Updates to the Preview of New Thumbnails We appreciate the feedback everyone gave about the way the artwork was presented. To make the new browsing experience more tidy, we're testing left alignment of the thumbnails. We believe that the new thumbnails are a better way to present the artwork within the browsing experience. Coming Soon *New Ways to Receive Prints Profits! For years, deviantART has been helping artists sell their art through our Prints program. Because the process of receiving payments from your art sales has been less than ideal, we've worked hard on a new earnings system. We've heard your feedback and suggestions, and want to give you a preview of three ways you will be able to receive profits from the Prints that you've sold. Bug Fixes General *Thanks to community reports, we were able to hone in on a few advertisers that were running auto-play audio ads on deviantART. We're confident we've addressed the immediate issue, but we're taking additional actions with all of our advertising partners to make sure the culprits don't sneak onto our pages via different channels or partners. If you use Firefox and would like to help report bad ads, try installing our Bad Ad Report Tool. *The "drag and collect" notice briefly stopped showing above the thumbs on the front page. *Changed file type restrictions in the X11 mouse cursors category and other appropriate Linux/UNIX categories to accept .tar.gz and .tar.bz2 files. *The confirmation message for the "remove all comments" message in the Message Center was unintuitive and confusing. *When a member used the "Way Back" search for the first time, it defaulted to 1969, the year when dA had no submissions. *When using the "Next" and "Previous" buttons to browse deviations, there were some bugs when a deleted deviation was encountered. *Emails that end with "+something" or periods placed in the address were not treated as duplicates allowing deviants (and mostly spammers) to create a large number accounts with what is the same email address. Those are aliases, and should be stripped for dupe detection. *For a brief time, removing a group favorite actually added the deviation to your personal favorites. *Some thumbnails were slightly clipped by the right side browser border in browse mode. Sta.sh *The "full view" size menu disappeared from Sta.sh for a period of time. *Hovercards could stay stuck while renaming a stack. *The hovercard at the very bottom of the page could get cut off. *Hid the "http://" from the Sta.sh share links for more compact display. Sta.sh Writer *Older skins no longer interfere with the new version of Writer. *After clicking the Writer toolbar, you would have to click back in the Writer document before continuing to type. *No more empty space on the bottom of the Writer page. Category:Updates 2012